Reis do Inverno
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Robb foi morto, mas não pode prosseguir antes de resolver suas pendências. Para sua sorte, Bran consegue reuni-los todos antes de deixar o irmão mais velho partir.


Fiquei de um luto profundo quando Robb e Catelyn morreram e, por isso, resolvi escrever alguma coisinha. No entanto, depois que o Joffrey morreu eu me senti devidamente vingada, embora ainda esteja planejando uma morte dolorosíssima para Walder Frey e Roose Bolton.

Espero que gostem! Deixem reviews, por favor!

* * *

_**Reis do Inverno**_

Robb abriu os olhos para uma cegante claridade branca. Estava de pé e não havia paisagem ao seu redor – não havia nada a seu redor. Seus olhos claros foram se acostumando à luz pouco a pouco e ele viu, parados atrás dele, dois lobos gigantes.

- Vento Cinzento. – murmurou. – Lady.

Os dois lobos o encararam e Robb sorriu para eles. Então, aquele era o lugar para onde os deuses antigos levavam os seus após a morte?

Olhou, então, para frente. Aos poucos, outras figuras foram tornando-se nítidas. Eram Sansa, Arya, Jon, Bran, Rickon, Fantasma, Nymeria, Verão e Cão Felpudo.

- Não! – ele gritou. – Não podem... Não podem estar todos mortos!

- Não estamos. – foi Bran quem respondeu. – São só vocês três que estão.

Robb não lembrava de já ter se sentido tão aliviado em toda a sua vida. Quis chorar, mas não cedeu à fraqueza. Já não fazia mais sentido chorar. Estava morto e nada que fizesse poderia mudar isso.

Sansa e Arya, no entanto, choravam, e suas lobas uivaram em uníssono. Arya pôde abraçar Nymeria, mas Sansa e Lady não. Lady era uma alma morta e Sansa uma alma viva, havia uma barreira entre elas, impedindo que os vivos chegassem ao terreno dos mortos.

- Como chegamos aqui? – Jon perguntou.

- Acho que fui eu quem nos trouxe. – Bran respondeu. – Mas não tenho certeza.

- Sinto muito por ter falhado com vocês. – Robb disse, o rosto contorcido numa dor interminável. – Sansa, me perdoe por ter demorado tanto e, com isso, permitido que a casassem com um Lannister. Se tivesse sido mais forte, você já estaria livre.

Sansa balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Rezei por você todos os dias, Robb. Para os deuses novos e os antigos. Não é sua culpa. A culpa é dos Lannister. É toda deles. A morte de nosso pai, de nossa mãe, a sua, é tudo culpa deles.

Robb sorriu para ela e olhou para Bran e Rickon.

- Me perdoem por ter abandonado vocês sozinhos em Winterfell e por ter confiado em Theon. Não sabem como estou feliz por saber que estão vivos.

Rickon só chorou, como o bebê que ainda teimava em ser. Bran sorriu.

- Tivemos quem nos ajudasse. – ele disse. – Você precisava ajudar as meninas.

Robb assentiu com a cabeça, mais do que grato pela compreensão de seu irmãozinho. Virou-se, então, para o outro irmão.

- Jon, pode fazer uma coisa por mim?

Jon sorriu para ele.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance.

- Nomeei-o meu herdeiro. Por favor, garanta que Bran herde Winterfell e... e... cuide de Jeyne, por favor.

Jon não precisava de uma explicação detalhada para saber quem era Jeyne e o que ela significava para Robb. Os olhos azuis dele gritavam seus sentimentos.

- Correrrio não pode ir para os Frey. Ela está lá, vão matá-la se chegarem à cidade. Correrreio deve pertencer aos Tully, como há séculos é deles por direito.

- Farei o possível, Robb, mas sou apenas um irmão da Patrulha.

Robb caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo-se derrotado. Queria estar vivo, queria poder protegê-los todos com suas próprias mãos e esforços.

- Eu falhei. – ele balbuciou, mais para si do que para os irmãos e os lobos.

- Robb. – Bran chamou. – Seu único erro foi se afastar de Vento Cinzento.

Ele levantou o rosto para encarar o menino que falava.

- Nossos lobos e nós somos um só. Eu posso ir para a pele de Verão quando quiser. Jon e Arya também já conseguiram fazer o mesmo. Eles são nossa força e proteção. Somos Stark. Somos lobos, e os lobos são como nós.

Não podendo mais segurar, Robb chorou. Chorou por seu pai, por sua mãe, pelos tios Edmure e Brynden, por Jeyne.

- Posso ir buscá-la. – foi Arya quem falou. – Não estou longe. Posso ir buscá-la e levá-la para o Norte, para a Muralha.

- A Muralha não está mais segura. – Jon alertou. – Os selvagens estão se rebelando e os Outros caminham entre nós novamente.

- Não importa. – Bran anunciou. – Os filhos da floresta também vivem.

- E o Inverno está chegando. – Sansa completou.

- Ande rápido com Jeyne, Arya. – Jon pediu. – O Norte agora também pertence aos Lannister.

Arya assentiu e virou-se para Sansa.

- Fuja também, Sansa.

A menina ruiva assentiu.

- Fugirei no dia do novo século. Joffrey vai se casar com Margaery Tyrell nesse dia.

- Mas, Sansa. – Robb interveio. – Os deuses a obrigaram ao Duende.

- Tyrion não é um mal Lannister. – Jon se pronunciou. – Ele é um amigo da Patrulha.

Sansa deu de ombros.

- Nosso casamento não foi consumado, não faz diferença.

- Ótimo. – Bran virou-se para Rickon. – Rickon, faça Osha levá-lo de volta também, entendeu?

Ele assentiu.

- Mas a Osha não gosta do Norte. – o pequeno reclamou.

- Não tem importância. – Bran disse. – Apenas faça-a voltar.

- Estarei esperando todos em Castelo Negro.

- Os Stark estão voltando ao Norte. – Arya disse com resolução. – Ninguém nos impedirá.

- Vamos reconstruir Winterfell e um dia nos vingaremos dos Lannister. – Sansa completou.

Jon soltou uma risadinha.

- Os lobos calarão os rugidos dos leões.

- E o Inverno chegará e os arruinará. – Bran complementou.

- Conto com vocês. – Robb sorriu fracamente.

As figuras foram perdendo a nitidez e Robb se viu mais uma vez sozinho com Vento Cinzento e Lady. Olhou para trás e viu que novas figuras o esperavam. Eram Eddard e Catelyn Stark. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

Os Stark vivos estavam unidos e prosseguiriam e ele, agora, devia se juntar aos falecidos Stark. De lá, olharia pelos irmãos e faria o que pudesse para que estivessem juntos mais uma vez.

Afinal, o Inverno estava chegando e os Stark eram os reis do Inverno.


End file.
